The present invention relates to an improved solar powered sign. In the prior art, the use of solar power in displays is known. However, applicant is unaware of any prior art teaching a sign including all of the aspects of the present invention.
Applicant is aware of the following U.S. Pat. Nos: 2,059,296 to Whitworth, 4,108,405 to Gibson, and 4,481,562 to Hickson. Whitworth teaches the concept of the use of repeated reciprocations of a solenoid to rotate a display. Gibson teaches the concept of a sign which is powered by a solar cell, while Hickson teaches the concept of the use of solar power to provide illumination and recharge batteries.
However, none of these patents teaches all of the aspects of the present invention in the manner contemplated herein.